Memories of a past life
by The-Architect115
Summary: Well these is my first Fic. Its about the Nanite Event, about Rex past in Abysus and that happens with Caesar, Van Kleiss, Gabriel, Peter, Violeta and Rafael during the accident. Please read and Don't forget to Review!


I made these short story in a moment of inspiration by i have to aware you. My English is no the best(I'm Mexican) so if you see any errors please make me know =D Enjoy an don't forget to review.

"It's all gona be ok, Rex" said Rafael.

The lab was full of noise and people running and preparing the final stuff. The Consortium was here, they monitored all thou a special window. Caesar was checking every single think of the reactor. Violeta go and support her husband. She see her hand watch.

"Its time Rafael." Violeta go to her position.

"But Dad..."Rex could not finish the sentence; the somniferous were doing there job.

Rafael was devastate...How the hell did this happen? Why to Rex? Maybe it was a divine signal that Rex was the chosen one. The silence appropriate all the lab. The determination was reflect in every single member of the team. Each scientist have their own motivations; Peter Mechuum, was try to discover a cure for his wife. Edwin Van Kleiss, own glory. Gabriel Rylander, save the boy that was like his son. Caesar Salazar, to prove that he don't need any fame of his parents to shine like the best scientist ever. Rafael and Violeta, to save his son life. "The motivation are different but the goal is the same..." Said Van Kleiss one night before the Infusion.

"Start the protocol Dr. Salazar"

The members of the consortium where there. If Rex responded to the operation all the sacrifices will be justified but if not... Rafael felt how his knees lost equilibrium.

"Dr. Van Kleiss could you kindly start the Nanite reactor?" Violeta's eyes reflected her determination.

She was checking every single thing with incredible attention.  
>"30%" announce Dr. Rylander.<p>

The consortium was very expectant of every single step. All those years were given results. Vostok, take his finest glass of Vodka.

"Gentlemen, from now and beyond the Consortium has mark one of the greatest eras in human history. I propose a toast..." The hand of Sir Anthony Haden-Scott,landed on the shoulder of Vostok.

"You are going to fast, lets see the results of the protect" Vostok limited to look with some anger to Haden-Scott.

"Chill out boys, these is our time" Roswell interfere on the situation.

Rafael was so nervous that the only way to distract that feeling is being sure that all was working he go and check Rex vital signals.

"Lo estas haciendo bien, hijo" whisper to the chamber

"50%" these time was Dr. Mechuum who announce to the scientist and the audience.

Caesar was controlling the pressure of the Nanite tank. His hands stew. He just can fail now...

"What a family reunion... " thought Violeta with a little touch of sadness but, she was proud of all those men.

"70%" Caesar took note about what was happening. The pen was slipped of his hand. "Its impossible, must be impossible! I never have fear. Why its going on with me?" thought nervously,

"Two more minutes to the infusion". Those two minutes were eternal. They were all nervous. Something beeped, a robotic female voice started to announce:

"The activation of Nanite is complete. Initializing infusion" Simultaneously all the eyes turned to Rex's chamber. A small yellow light began to shine inside of the chamber but with each passing second the glow intensified. They had to put special glasses thanks to the intensity of the light. The robotic female broke the mysticism of the moment "Initiating reprogramming of Nanites"

Rafael instinctively searched Violeta's hand. Just one final step and the nightmare would be finish... The lab was full of a changing blue lights, vapor and machine noises. The light started to decrease. The chamber started to open "Congratulations Doctors, the Nanite project is a total success" the entire team of scientist ran to receive the new Rex.

Violeta took Rex's hand "Gabriel, we need to take him to the room" Rylander smiled and ran for the stretcher. Rafael led Rex to the stretcher with a big smile "Well done, my son, well done"

Special thanks to Miss Lady Bonbones. for all her help =D!


End file.
